<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who knew it would end like this [Podfic] by Rionaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233539">who knew it would end like this [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa'>Rionaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AtLA Podfics [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bit i do know about theatre, Engineer!Sokka (Avatar), First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, I know nothing about engineering, M/M, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Pining, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Tea shop AU, Theatre Kid!Zuko (Avatar), This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you Broadway tickets? Cause I’d do anything to make you mine,” he even tried in a last ditch attempt.</p><p>Zuko looked up in confusion. “If you want tickets for my show, Sokka, you can just ask me. I’ll put them down under your name.”</p><p>or,</p><p>Sokka is running late for his midterm and ends up crashing into Zuko. And along the way, he falls in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Suki/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), background Aang/Katar (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AtLA Podfics [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who knew it would end like this [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098038">who knew it would end like this</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileHoney/pseuds/SmileHoney">SmileHoney</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much <a href="https://zukosaturtle-duck.tumblr.com/">Ellen</a> for giving me permission to record this! Theatre nerd Zuko will always tick my boxes and this is such a fun little fic; Iroh's pride flags on the wall makes me so happy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/2gbwau2x19ns5c0/who_knew_it_would_end_like_this.mp3">download mp3</a><br/>
<a href="https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/who-knew-it-would-end-like-this/">stream online</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this fic, please let SmileHoney know <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098038">here</a>, or leave me some feedback in the comments!</p><p>If you have any suggestions for fics you would like me to record next, come let me know at <a href="https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/">the-boys-from-ba-sing-se</a> or <a href="https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/">unexpected-readings-of-poetry</a>.</p><p>Music is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrMmKZuAl4s">Metamodernity by Vansire</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>